


ghost stories

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Androids telling ghost stories about Connor and Markus knowing the power of words.





	ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Drabble-a-thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html) on the detroitbecomehuman comm on Dreamwidth, for "Markus/Connor, ghost stories"

They tell stories of him to the child androids.

_Be good, or the deviant hunter will come and steal you away._

The first time, Connor hides his hurt.

The second, he doesn’t, and Markus is glad for it but saddened, too.

“It’s not you they fear,” he says, “it’s Cyberlife.”

Connor keeps looking hurt.

Markus takes his hand and soothes the grief.

So he tells his own stories to the child androids.

_Be brave, and you can be like the deviant hunter who became our protector._

“You’re sentimental,” Connor says, smiling.

Markus takes his hand. “I like this story better.”


End file.
